Artificial Empathy
by Erin Primette
Summary: Mako didn't realize that it was possible for Jaegers to recognize their pilots. Then, after one unlucky incident, she has a close encounter with Gipsy Danger during this one night. Gipsy/Mako robot feels


I'm starting to become a fan of Pacific Rim and this idea popped into my head.

I do not own Pacific Rim, Guillermo del Toro does.

* * *

Raleigh Beckett and Mako Mori were waiting rather impatiently in the hangar today.

The last thing Mako remembered is that she and Raleigh had to drive Gipsy Danger when a Category 2 Kaiju was causing trouble in New Zealand, which was a few hours ago in the late afternoon. At least they had assistance from the Hansens driving Striker Eureka. They thought that this Kaiju would be easy to handle; however, Mako still had a hard time keeping that tragic incident in her past to herself, which made it very difficult. Suddenly, the Kaiju spewed out an unknown substance. To add insult to injury, Gipsy Danger was the unfortunate victim.

At that moment, Mako and Raleigh were worried that they were done for. To their surprise, the substance simply reduced their Jaeger's massive size, ejecting both of the pilots in the process. After that, they were barely holding on for a while until Striker Eurela managed to finish off the Kaiju before the situation got any worse. After the battle was won this time, it took a few helicopters to transport Gipsy Danger back to the Shatterdome, where he is currently assessed for damage. After they had their evening meal in the mess hall, Raleigh and Mako were called back by Newton Geizler. At this moment, they are hoping that the results are in their favor.

"I heard that your Jaeger got doused in one of the Kaiju's secretions earlier this evening," said Newton, "would you mind elaborating?"

"I'm sorry," fretted Mako, "I messed up during the drift."

"No one's blaming you, Mako," replied Beckett.

"Well, you were lucky that your Jaeger is still intact," said Newton, "but, the secretion that it got doused in reduced its size significantly."

"So basically it was mass displacement?" pondered Mako.

Newton nodded.

"Is it stuck this way forever?" asked Raleigh, concerned.

Newton shook his head.

"No," he explained, "the effects are temporarily. I hate to say this, but you're going to have to wait overnight for them to wear off. Until then, you two should rest up."

"Ok," grumbled Raleigh.

Later that night, the crew in the Shatterdome have managed to repair the damage Gipsy Danger had sustained, but since he still had a long way before he can revert back to his original size, they left him in stasis mode for the night. Mako was about to leave the chamber when suddenly...

_{Mako...}_

"Huh?"

Mako glanced all over the room, hoping to find the source of the voice. Yet, no one else was in the room except for her and Gipsy. Where could this mysterious voice be coming from?

_{Please come here...}_ called the voice.

Mako finally managed to pinpoint the source of the voice, but then realized that it was coming from Gipsy Danger himself.

"Were you the one who has been calling me?" she asked.

_{You seem upset,}_ nodded Gipsy.

Mako felt rather surprised when she noticed that Gipsy spoke to her directly, especially when no one was piloting him at the moment. Without hesitation, she calmly approached the Jaeger. Not a second later, she felt a huge metallic hand scoop her up as Gipsy brought her onto his chest.

"Well," asked Mako, "what do you want from me? And how did you get the ability to talk in the first place?"

_{Since we were created,}_ explained Gipsy, _{we Jaegers have slowly gained sentience of our own, even if it was miniscule. I believe this occurs when our designated pilots merge their minds with ours. We learn and remember from this method, and can recognize human memories.}_

Mako was pretty surprised as she didn't think that it was possible for the Jaegers to develop sentience over time.

_{During your drift,}_ continued Gipsy, _{one of your past memories has caught my attention; a sad memory to be more accurate. Would you mind elaborating it?}_

Mako took in a deep breath.

"Well," explained Mako, "a Kaiju took away my family when I was young. Since that day, I've yearned to avenge them. Even so, it still hurts on the inside."

_{I see,}_ sighed Gipsy, as he cupped Mako's cheek with one of his hands.

"You understand me?" she whispered.

Gipsy nodded. Mako then had a sneaky suspicion that Jaegers are now capable of sympathizing with their pilots. The next thing she knew, she allowed Gipsy to gently embrace her to him, with one of his hands stroking her head. She soon placed a kiss on his head.

"Thank you, Gipsy," she whispered.

* * *

The following morning, Mako found herself resting on Gipsy Danger's shoulders, as she noticed that he is now back to his original size. While she may have been relieved that the effects from the Kaiju from last night have worn off, she is now trying to figure out a way to get down when suddenly...

"Mako, how did you get up there?"

She glanced at Stacker, who gaped in surprise, along with Raleigh.

It may have taken a while, but Mako has soon managed to get down safely on her own as she approached Stacker and Raleigh.

"So," sang Raleigh, "does Gipsy Danger have a crush on you now?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."


End file.
